


In The Act

by SwiftEmera



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge (Vigilante Edition) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Sex, M/M, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really should have thought it through a bit better before they decided to mess around in a public bathroom, but their self control counts for nothing, which is why Barry and Oliver find themselves trying to keep quiet as their friends stand inches from them, deep in conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an interlinked series of porn with a tiny bit of plot weaved in. It is in mostly chronological order, unless stated otherwise, so you should be able to follow the story easily. 
> 
> ANOTHER ANGSTY ENDING. Because I like to torture these guys, apparently. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(Part 2 of the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Awkward sex / things that don’t go as planned)**

Really, they should have thought it through a little more before they decided to fuck around in the club bathroom.

They'd just finished their victory round – Oliver's treat this time, he'd insisted – when Barry made his way to the toilet, followed pretty closely by Oliver. Now, though, they're trapped inside one of the cubicles, waiting for Cisco and Digg to get the fuck out of there so that they can emerge without being caught.

Thing is, Oliver had been getting a little carried away, panting breathlessly on top of the closed over toilet seat, his hands planted around Barry's waist as Barry rode his cock with enthusiasm, his skin flushed all over, and now – well, they're a little scared to move at the risk of being caught, and he's still buried inside Barry, and... well, let's just say that it's doing things to him that he's not proud of.

Barry doesn't look entirely unaffected either, to be fair. His face is buried in Oliver's neck, his legs still wrapped around the older vigilante and he's gritting his teeth, eyes clenched shut in frustration.

 _Shit, this was a really bad idea_.

“I mean, where the hell are they? Have you noticed that this happens a lot? We go out, have a few drinks, then they both disappear.”

He hears Digg snort. “Oliver's not much with the socialising, man. He probably went home.”

Cisco lets out a hum. “You're probably right. Barry must have left, too. I don't know why he wouldn't say anything, though. It's not like him at all.”

Seriously, who the hell stands in the men's toilet and has a conversation? Can't they talk out in the fucking bar? It's not like they're discussing anything that Caitlin and Felicity can't join in on.

His leg is cramping, so he shifts a little. The movement evokes a soft whimper from Barry, though, and Oliver's breath catches in his throat, gripping onto the younger man's thighs a little tighter.

“What was that?” Cisco asks, and Oliver squeezes his eyes tight.

“I didn't hear anything. Come on, let's go back, they'll be wondering where we are.”

The door squeals, and he hears one set of footsteps shuffle off into the distance, but he realises with a pang that the other one has remained firmly in place.

He hears Digg clear his throat. “Just so you both know, I seriously don't give a fuck what you get up to in your spare time, but you really need to learn some self-restraint.”

Barry flinches, and Oliver squeezes the bridge of his nose, because of _course_ Digg had already worked it out, but he doesn't wait for a reply, and the door slams shut behind him.

“I, uhm-” Barry says, somewhat awkwardly. “I think he's onto us.”

Oliver grunts in reply, but god fucking dammit, he's already buried inside Barry, and he's still rock solid, and Diggle knows anyway, so he just clamps down on Barry's neck with his lips, who lets out a loud groan in reply, before shifting himself so that he's in a comfortable enough position to slam himself down on Oliver's cock.

Their breathing roughens, and he's pretty sure Barry's chanting his name but he can't be one hundred percent certain due to the pounding in his ears and the haziness overtaking him. He hears Barry choke out a sob as Oliver runs his hands over his back, clawing gently, feeling the slick slide of sweat against the calluses on his fingertips.

Before he knows it, the fluttering warmth pooling in his stomach erupts in a burning heat, and Barry quivers on top of him, his hand tugging on his own cock now, which spills onto Oliver's stomach as he reaches his peak. This causes Barry to clench around him, and Oliver can't help the loud gasp that escapes him. His toes curl, his back arches, and he spills into Barry with a desperate sob, hands fisted tightly into his hair as Barry grips his waist.

They're left panting, waiting for their breathing to even out, and Barry's lips dip into a frown, his brows furrowed, and Oliver can't ask what's wrong. No, he won't. Because he already knows.

Look, he's not an idiot. He knows how Barry feels about him, and he knows how he feels about Barry, and, well, he also knows that they shouldn't be doing this. That every time they hook up, the feelings escalate, and they have to tear away from one another. It's a blow to his gut every god damned time.

But it's necessary. He's not good enough for Barry. He knows this. Barry deserves better. But he also can't resist him, and that's... well, that's his fault.

And that's another reason why Oliver's an asshole.

When they finally tear themselves away from one another, Oliver ignores the pang in his chest, and the heartbroken look in Barry's eyes, and instead focuses on making sure that he's presentable. Barry doesn't look at him as he gets dressed, just leaves without a word, and when he goes back out into the bar, the younger man is nowhere to be seen.

He ducks away, resigning himself to face Diggle's grilling the next time he sees him. He really doesn't feel like celebrating anymore.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
